


Our Love

by Roxxane_bookdragon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Job, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, their kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxane_bookdragon/pseuds/Roxxane_bookdragon
Summary: Kagami is tired after a hectic week. Aomine is there to indulge him.





	Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone. Just a little something I decided to write on a whim for our basketball dorks.

Kagami sighed as he stepped into the shower, his muscles groaning under the jets of hot water. Pushing his cropped bangs away from his forehead, he closed his eyes and tipped his head backwards, letting the water hit his face.

 It had been a really long and tiring week. This week was the inauguration of the Hokkaido branch of his restaurant, after which he had been running for months now. Finally the new restaurant was up and running and the whole affair had been quite hectic. Interviewing new employees, setting up the kitchen and the internal decoration, advertising the new place and many other things though he was forever grateful to his trusty colleagues for assisting him.

Plus to top it all up he hadn't been spending much time with his family either. His schedule had been conflicting with Aomine all week, whenever he was home his husband had a shift at the station and vice versa. With only a few odd texts, sticky notes on refrigerators and hurried kisses to keep him company all week he was sorely craving some quality time with the blunette. The only saving grace was the fact that whenever he came home he got to spend some time with Taiki, who thankfully had Aomine or the babysitter to keep him company whenever he himself couldn't be there.

But finally it was friday night and he knew both of them had the weekend off. And he was determined to spend their weekend just chilling, having fun, playing some basketball and of course having sex and making out with his husband whenever Taiki was off to Kuroko and Momoi's place.

However his thoughts were replaced by a light smile when he heard the bathroom door open followed by the sound of someone stalking in and striping.

“Hey babe”, a tired, warm voice sounded in his ears as he felt muscular tanned arms wrap around his naked torso followed by a light peck on his neck.

Kagami just hummed in response as he turned around to kiss his husband, the distinct smell of Aomine and sweat pervading his senses.

“You stink”, he said playfully scrunching his nose and taking in Aomine's dishevelled and tired appearance.

“Of course I do. That's why I am here to wash up,” Aomine grinned leaning in to place another kiss on his lips.

“And you couldn't have waited till I was out?” Kagami asked returning the kiss and carding his fingers through the messy blue strands.

Aomine just grinned sheepishly making Kagami roll his eyes even as he grabbed the body wash to clean the grime off the bluenette's body.

“So Taiki’s sleeping right?” Aomine said closing his eyes at the pleasurable feel of the redhead's calloused palms on his body, making him shiver lightly under the warm shower .

“Mmhm why?” Kagami said playing along and lightly grazing his nipples even though he was well aware what the other was implying.

“Nothing much”, Aomine said as he opened his eyes, playfully grinning and grabbing his ass added, “Just I missed you Taiga.”

“I missed you too babe”, Kagami kissed him lightly while running his hands through the bluenette’s tanned torso trying to clean him up.When the other started to push back harder against the kiss, making it harder to breath for both of them under the spray of water.

“But aren't you tired?” Kagami panted removing himself from the kiss and lightly tracing his palms across his husband’s face, removing the water droplets collecting on his thick lashes.

“Are you really asking if I am too tired to indulge my sexy husband whom I haven't seen all week?” Aomine replied raising a sceptical brow, a playful look on his midnight blue eyes.

Kagami just rolled his eyes expecting the cheesy response and whelped indignantly when the other pushed him against the wall to kiss him hard. He felt the blunette biting his lower lip and trace his tongue across it prompting him to open his mouth to give him access. He was getting too lost in the feel of the other's tongue exploring his cavern that he did not notice when his husband closed the shower, leaving only the sound of breathless gasps and smacking lips filling the silent bathroom.

The redhead could feel himself getting excited and he kissed back harder but before he could wrap his legs around Aomine's waist, the other pulled away making him groan frustratingly.

He opened his slightly dazed eyes to ask the other to hurry up when he barely caught the smirk on his face before the blunette was kneeling down and without any preamble taking him in his mouth.

“F-Fuck Daiki”, he cursed leaning his head against the wall and trying to keep his voice in. All week he had minimum to no contact with Aomine and now the other had him around his amazing mouth and it was getting too much for him to control.

He felt the other taking him in deep while massaging his balls making him grab and tug his midnight strands to show just how much he appreciated it. He chanced a glance downwards to catch the expressions Aomine was making, but immediately regretted when he was met with his heavy lidded navy blue eyes looking right back at him through his lashes making him almost blow his load.

“ _Aah_ feels g-good”, he bit out guiding Aomine's head as he lightly thrusted his hips to gain more pleasure. He could feel his abdomen tightening and took in rapid breaths to calm himself. He was well aware that Aomine gave amazing heads and had made him cum with just his mouth on more than one occasion but never was he this close this embarrassingly fast. Maybe all this week's pent up frustration was finally catching up he though absently, his hips stuttering.

Aomine must have felt him getting closer so he increased his pace and hummed around his member making Kagami literally see stars.

“Slow d-down I _hah_ can't..”, Kagami panted pulling the other's hair to get him to slow down.

“Just cum for me babe”, Aomine said, removing himself from Kagami's erection, before once again taking the throbbing member in knowing that the redhead was pent up plus both of them were just too tired to take it slow tonight.

Kagami nodded shakingly as he increased his thrust, grabbing the life out of the bluenette's hair. The feel of Aomine's throat around him coupled with his calloused palms squeezing his balls was making him groan loudly and sweat with exertion, his legs feeling too weak to support his body.

He suddenly felt a slick finger penetrate his hole and he just lost it, his head banging against the wall at the rush of euphoria. With a loud shout of his lover's name, he came hard inside his warm mouth, riding out his orgasm with shallow thrusts.

“Wow that was intense”, Kagami absently registered his husband's throaty voice as he came down from his high, panting harshly to regulate his breath.

Once he could breathe properly, he opened his eyes, gaze still hazy from the intense orgasm, and saw the bluenette watching him with a smile.

Feeling his face heat up at the other's look, he immediately pulled him in for another kiss and groaned lightly at his taste on his husband's mouth, making the other smile against his lips.

Removing himself from the kiss before it got too heated, he grabbed a towel and began patting both of them dry. He was fully sated and all he wanted to do was cuddle with the blunette and doze off but he couldn't just up and sleep until he returned the favour right?

“So ready for round two Taiga?” Aomine said pulling him into a kiss while guiding both of them towards their connected bedroom, his back facing the bedroom.

“Babe sorry but I am too tired for another round”, Kagami said apologetically in between kisses following the other into the bedroom.

Aomine couldn't help the swell of disappointment rising in him but he knew his husband was really tired after the hectic week. Hell he wasn't even sure the other would be up for a blowjob because he was pretty certain the other would already be asleep by the time he came home.

So it was a pleasant surprise to find him up and naked in the shower, surprisingly in the mood for sexy stuffs. Plus they had the weekend off and once Taiki was off to his parents or Tetsu and Satsuki’s place, he was planning to have a lot of sex to make up for the past few weeks. So he wasn't complaining. Much.

But before he could open his mouth to assure his husband that it was fine, Kagami beat him to it with a smirk and added, “But that doesnt mean I won't return the favour”

Laughing at the bluenette's surprised expression, he pushed him back on the king sized bed and began attacking his neck while straddling his hips.

“Whoa easy there Tiger”, Aomine teased as he felt the other leaving a particular deep suck on his neck.

“Who are you kidding? We both know you love it”, Kagami snorted as he continued to further nip on the bite to leave a mark making the other laugh at his words and then moan at the feel of the redhead ravaging his weak points.

He then moved his mouth downwards to latch onto one of his tanned nipples and licked while one of his hands sidled downwards to envelope the other's member.

He felt Aomine buck his hips and he began kissing his way downwards knowing that the other was getting impatient. But before he could continue past his delectable abs he thought he heard a knock of their door.

He chanced a brief glance upwards and saw that his husband had his eyes closed, face flushed, thoroughly lost in the pleasure he was providing. When he felt Aomine impatiently tug at his hair, he resumed his kisses deciding that he was hearing stuffs due to his tiredness.

But when he heard the knock again, this time a tad lowder, he knew that someone was definitely on their door. And judging by the annoyed expression Aomine was sporting he had heard it too.

With just a glance they mutually assumed that it was the annoying lady from downstairs and decided to ignore her in favour of continuing their endeavour because whatever she wanted could wait till morning, right?

Kagami leaned down to take in the tanned member but before his lips could even touch it he felt the other stop him.

“What is it now?”, he nearly growled in frustration, fixing his husband with an irritated look.

“I think I definitely heard a dad plus the knock came from our bedroom door not the main door”, Aomine reasoned, reluctantly removing the redhead and getting up.

“Huh but Taiki is sleeping”, Kagami said thoroughly confused as he watched the blunette put on a boxer.

“Be right back”, Aomine whispered huskily, kissing the other lightly on the lips before turning around and hurrying to the door to settle the matter as soon as possible so he could get back to Kagami.

Aomine cracked open the door slightly just wide enough for him to get out and was immediately gripped by panic and worry when he registered the flushed face of their son, who was probably crying judging by his red rimmed eyes and tear streaked face.

“Hey buddy. What is it?”, Aomine said as he knelt down to grab his son by the shoulder urging him to look up at him trying and failing to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

Taiki just stared at his tiny shuffling feets for some time, before murmuring something so quietly that Aomine wouldn't have been able to catch it had he not been paying so close attention.

“Wait you saw a monster?” Aomine asked visibly relaxing with relief at the prospect that it was nothing as bad as he was imagining.

“Yes Dad it was huge and green and it could throw fire from its mouth” he explained eyes growing wider as he tried to justify just how scary the dream was.

“Hmm that definitely sounds scary”, Aomine said pretending to think deeply and then offered with a grin, “So how about you sleep with us today?”

Taiki immediately brightened up a huge smile adorning his face as he enthusiastically nodded. Aomine just laughed as he ruffled his silky brown locks and picked him up, hugging him close to his chest.

“Taiga we are coming in”, Aomine announced as he turned around to open the door of their bedroom, hoping that the other would get his hint that he wasn't alone.

“W-wait a second”, came a muffled voice from behind the door followed by some shuffling sounds. He waited before he heard a come in now and then proceeded to get in.

“So how are you and papa going to defeat the dragon?”, Taiki asked brown eyes bright inspite of the sleepiness lingering in them as Aomine placed him beside Kagami who now resembled a burrito all wrapped up in their blanket, which made the tan blunette just want to ravage him more.

“With basketball of course”, he said winking at Kagami as he joined the other two on the bed, so that their son was in between them both. Kagami simply laughed at his answer and then pulled the yawning kid inside the covers to cuddle him to sleep.

Aomine watched with a stupid grin as the redhead soothed Taiki by rocking him lightly while whispering something sweet in his ears making their son drift off in an instance.

Aomine felt his heart warm up at the sight of the two most favourite and important people of his world. He knew that Kagami had never been good with kids but seeing him like this with their son, he knew how much they had both grown since they adopted their baby boy. It had been a rough first few years with their jobs and the fact that they had almost almost no experience with kids. But they had pulled through. They always pulled through.

However he was pulled out of his musings when he felt Kagami lazily kissing him. His lips languidly moving against his with no hurry, just pure love.

“What are you thinking babe?” Kagami asked removing himself from the kiss and running his fingers through his husband's blue strands.

“Nothing much. Just thinking that I want lullabies too considering you never returned the favour”, he whispered closing his eyes at the soothing touch of the other.

“Daiki I am really tired today. So how about l sing you some lullabies tomorrow", Kagami whispered in his ears and added, lightly bit on it to emphasize his point, "plus return the favor too."

“Ok fine”, Aomine sighed trying and failing to hide his excitement making the other roll his eyes at his antics.

With a last peck on his lips Kagami moved back to his side of the bed and yawned, grin evident in his tired voice, “By the way basketballs wont work against dragons you know.”

“Whatever just go to sleep now”, Aomine smiled pulling the covers upto his chin and turning to face the other two.

“Goodnight Daiki. Love you”, Kagami whispered closing his eyes and settling further into the cozy bed.

“Love you more Taiga”, Aomine said carding a hand through his fiery red hair. He placed one last kiss on both Kagami's and Taiki’s foreheads before nestling into his pillow, slowly drifting into a deep slumber filled with dreams of fiery eyes and warm smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Aokaga day 10/5 . Hope you guys enjoyed this. Comments are much appreciated. :)


End file.
